The present invention relates to cutting tools and, more particularly, to cutting tools with multiple flutes defining different profiles.
In machining operations such as milling, it is frequently necessary to form a plurality of shapes such as grooves, chamfers, and the like in a workpiece. This can be done in a plurality of operations, often with different tools, which can be time- and resource-consuming. Often, dedicated tools with cutting edges provided to form the desired shapes in the workpiece are provided. For example, dedicated tools with specific shapes are often used in forming root slots in Titanium disks as used in the compressor section of a turbine. Dedicated tools are also often employed in machining complex shapes such as when machining Ultra High Density Polyethylene (UHDPE).
A drawback of such tools is that substantial forces are generated as the cutting edges cut through the workpiece. The high forces can deform the tool and generate substantial heat, which heat can result in thermal expansion or deformation of the tool and the workpiece, leading to inaccurate cutting or formation of burrs which must be removed in a subsequent operation.
It is desirable to provide a cutting tool that is useful for forming complex shapes yet can do so without the need for generating high forces and can minimize thermal expansion of tool and workpiece during machining.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a one-piece cutting tool having multiple flutes comprises a tool body having a longitudinal axis, a first flute provided in the body and comprising a first leading edge that defines a first profile when rotated about the longitudinal axis, and a second flute provided in the body and comprising a second leading edge that defines a second profile when rotated about the longitudinal axis, the first and second profiles being different from each other and being adapted to cut a workpiece in succession.
A cutting tool having multiple cutting edges can comprise a tool body having a longitudinal axis, a first cutting edge comprising a first leading edge that defines a first profile when rotated about the longitudinal axis, and a second cutting edge comprising a second leading edge that defines a second profile when rotated about the longitudinal axis, the first and second profiles being different from each other and being adapted to cut a workpiece in succession.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of machining a workpiece comprises rotating a cutting tool having multiple flutes about a longitudinal axis of the tool. The method also comprises removing a first volume of material from the workpiece with a first leading edge of a first flute of the cutting tool, the first leading edge defining a first profile relative to the longitudinal axis of the cutting tool, and removing a second volume of material from the workpiece with a second leading edge of a second flute of the cutting tool, the second leading edge defining a second profile relative to the longitudinal axis of the cutting tool, the first and second profiles being different from each other, the first and second leading edges removing the first and the second volumes of material from the workpiece in succession.